


Big Spoon, Little Spoon

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spooning, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Fuck the league, right now, honestly.No, fuck PR, or whoever the hell was supposed to handle booking rooms, because really, this was bullshit.





	Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Idea received from @ cuteness-prompts on Tumblr!

Fuck the league, right now, honestly.

No, fuck PR, or whoever the hell was supposed to handle booking rooms, because really, this was _bullshit_.

Jonathan and Patrick stood in front of Q, arms crossed and fuming.

“There has to be _something_ you can do,” Patrick huffed, “Toes and I can't sleep in one bed.”

“I agree.” Jonny glared.

Patrick scoffed, “Please, to you should be _honored_ you're getting this opportunity to sleep by me. I'm the one with the problem, here.”

Jonathan's face went red in anger, “You know what your problem is?”

Q pinched the bridge of his nose as the two began yelling at each other.

“Uh oh,” Duncs teased as he walked by with Seabs, “Mom and Dad are fighting.”

Jonathan lunged at them and the boys ran off. Q held up his hands and Jonathan fell back into his prior state obediently.

Patrick snorted, “Kiss ass.”

Jonathan snarled, “At least my ass is better than yours.”

“You take that back, you fucker!”

“Ladies, _hush_.” Q bellowed, and the teammates stopped. “I apologize for the inconvenience but the entire hotel is already booked and this was the only room left. Make it work.” He walked off then, rubbing his temples to quench his oncoming headache.

Patrick elbowed Jonny in the side. “I call the bed,” and took off.

“Hey, you little shit!” Jonathan shouted, running after him.

The two raced up the stairs and shoved each other around. Patrick slid the key card through the lock and they pushed inside, Jonathan diving for the bed.

Patrick landed on Jonny’s back and they rolled onto the floor, Pat landing on top of Jonathan. The captain took six seconds to blush madly before shoving Kaner away. “Get off me.”

Kaner did so a little too happily, and Jonathan realized his mistake too late. “I call the first shower!” Kaner announced and threw himself into the bathroom.

Jonathan huffed angrily. He was obviously more sweaty than Patrick from the game. He gathered his clothes. “Fine! I'm taking a shower at Sharpy’s!”

He heard the water turn on and a muffled, “Whatever!”

Jonathan took his shower and came back, only to find the bed occupied on one side, s stack of pillows in the middle. “What on Earth, Kaner?”

Patrick looked up, “This way we can both sleep in the bed. The pillows barricade us.”

Jonathan wanted to snap at him and tell him he was stupid but honestly, it wasn't the worst idea.

They settled in for the night, lights going off and backs towards the pillows.

“Night asshole.”

Jonathan gritted his teeth, “Goodnight, jerk.”

“Nice.”

_________________

Sometime during the night, Jonny woke up screaming.

Patrick bolted upwards and flung his head to his left. He pushed the pillow barrier aside and grabbed Jon by the arm, tugging him over. He pulled Jonathan into his chest, but when Jonathan almost broke his nose, he flipped over and pinned Jonny to the blankets. His hands locked over Jonny’s wrists and his ankles wrapped around Jonathan’s.

“Hey, hey calm down, dude.” Patrick hushed him, nudging Jon’s eyes open. “It's a nightmare. You're safe. You're fine.”

Jonathan pried his eyes open, breathing heavy and erratic.

Patrick's eyes softened. “You're fine.” Patrick shifted onto his side, dragging Jonathan into his arm. Jonathan thrashed and flailed in his arms, until the captain slowly began to calm down. His muscles relaxed and Patrick pet his hair until Jonathan fell asleep again.

_________________

Patrick woke an hour later to snoring.

He kicked Jonathan in the leg.

Jonathan snorted in his sleep and shifted. He pulled the covered closer to him, but they slid off of Patrick. Pat tugged the blankets back, but Jonathan grunted and shoved at him, pulling even more blanket and turning on his side.

Patrick huffed at him. He sat up, yanking the duvet off Jonathan’s body. Jonathan whined and turned groggily, but Patrick shushed him softly and covered them both with the blanket, Jonny tucked up against his chest.

_________________

Patrick woke up with Jonathan’s head nuzzled in his shoulder.

Patrick went back to sleep.

_________________

The team gathered in the lobby the next morning to get ready to load the bus to head to the Canadians’ arena.

Someone bumped the back of Pat’s head, and the winger turned to find Jonathan, staring down at him with his normal stone-faced expression.

“Don't be so stupid this game,” the captain told him, “You have teammates.”

Jonathan’s voice was stern, but his eyes held a small ounce of, what, adoration? Patrick smiled smugly.

“Whatever you say, Cap. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who reads ageplay/ddlb stuff, I've been thinking of making hockey/Blackhawks fics about it? Teammates are caretakers? Feedback?? I dunno


End file.
